


Telling Carter

by puppydanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppydanvers/pseuds/puppydanvers
Summary: Kara and Cat decide to tell Carter about their relationship, but things don't go as expected...





	1. Telling Carter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneQDoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/gifts).



> In this universe Kara was already promoted to a reporter before they started dating, and Cat knows Kara is Supergirl.

 Carter was the first person they told.

Cat was very clear with Kara that they could only go on dating if her son was comfortable with it. She was a mother first after all, and after the mistakes she made with Adam, Cat couldn’t bare to have a rift with her youngest son. So, one evening, just over a month into their budding romance, Cat invited Kara over to have dinner at the penthouse with her and Carter.

Cat decided it was probably best to break the news somewhere Carter felt comfortable. To Cat’s surprise and Kara’s amusement, not only was Carter okay with it, he also claimed to already have known they were dating.

“What on Earth gave you that idea?” Cat could hardly contain her disbelief.

“Well” Carter started, with a smirk, “for starters, you’ve been really happy the past few months. Not that you weren’t happy before, but you weren’t always so giddy before work in the morning.”

“I am not, nor have I ever been giddy!” Cat interrupted.

“Sure Mom, just like you don’t blush whenever Kara sends you a text or email”

“Awwww, babe,” Kara said, clearly enjoying the conversation, as she leaned into Cat’s side.

“Then there was the fact that you stopped calling Kara, Kiera.”

“Yes, I see how all of these things were a result of our relationship, but those circumstances alone shouldn’t have been enough to tip you off,” the reporter in Cat longed to know how her son had put the pieces together.

“Well there was one other thing, that kinda confirmed my suspicions…” Carter mumbled.

“It wasn’t so much you, it was – so remember a last month when I was at Dad’s for the weekend?”

“Yes honey,” Cat replied.

“Well that was the weekend that I was working on my presentation for history class on the Cold War. And you know how nervous I get when it comes to public speaking so I was up all-night prepping,”

“Okay?” Cat didn’t know where this was going but was even more intrigued as Carter began to ramble.

“So around 4:00 am I realized that I decided to sort out what I was going to wear, but I couldn’t find my favorite shirt. You know, the navy one, with the pockets? Anyway so after I looked all over Dad’s place I decided to call you to see if it was here.”

Cat was confused, she always answered when Carter called, “I don’t remember you calling about your shirt Carter, if you had I would have remembered.”

 “That’s because _you_ weren’t the one to pick up the phone.”

Cat froze, finally putting the pieces together about the weekend in question. Cat had invited Kara over that night, and Carter had been at his father’s, so Kara had _stayed_ over. She looked over to Kara who must have been having similar thoughts as well because she looked about as red as a tomato and as guilty as a kid with their hand caught in the cookie jar.

“I, I thought I dreamt that phone conversation” Kara admitted sheepishly.

“So that’s how I figured out you and Kara were dating. Anyways,” Carter said, desperate to change the subject, “I think I’m gonna go play some video games in my room now. Goodnight Mom, goodnight Kara,” Carter said as he rushed out of the room.

Cat was mortified but at least her son approved of her relationship with Kara.

“Well that went pretty well I think,” Kara said hopefully, wrapping her arms around Cat as they settled on the couch.

“Yes,” Cat let out a relieved sigh, “all things considered, it really did.” Cat nestled further back into Kara’s embrace, content.

 

**FIN**

 

 

 


	2. Two Weddings and No Funerals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So by some crazy twist of fate I drew JaneQDoe in the Secret Santa Exchange for the 2nd year in a row!!!!  
> Thought it would be fun to bring back last year's work for a little trip down memory lane!

* * *

 

Cat’s first wedding, much like her first marriage had been far from perfect. Her mother insisted on inviting her pretentious friends, she had been allergic to the flowers, and the groom was horribly drunk. It was hardly the happiest day of her life.

Today, however, was an entirely different story.

Kara had arranged everything down to the last detail, from the flowers to the menu, to the guest list to the band. Kara had put in months of preparation to ensure Cat wouldn’t be disappointed again. She was going to give her the wedding of her dreams. And Kara, being the spectacular planner, and expert in all things Cat, succeeded effortlessly.

After their vows had been spoken, rings exchanged, and the reception all wrapped up, Kara stood in their bedroom and gazed at the photos that hung on the walls, and thought to herself how utterly content she was. She was shaken from her inner musings when there was a knock at the door.

“Cat I think we’re sufficiently past the knocking before entering phase of our relationship” she laughed

When no reply came, Kara walked over and opened the door to find only a note taped to the door addressed to her. 

* * *

_Kara dear,_

_To say today was perfect would be a treacherous understatement, yet this language and all the others I have studied fail to provide me with words which can duly express how grateful I am for all that you’ve done, how thankful I am that you allow me to love you, and how utterly and completely floored I am that you love me back. You’ve given me everything I could have ever hoped for, and I know_ you _said no gifts today, but to be fair I never actually agreed to that, but I have a surprise for you before we go to bed. Meet me on the beach…_

_Yours always,_

_Cat_

* * *

Kara raced down to the beach as fast as she could. When she reached the shore, she found Cat no longer dressed in her flowing couture gown, but in a much simpler white sheath made of the most delicate fabric Kara had ever seen, surrounded by a ring of candles. With her hair loose around her shoulders and adorned with a flower crown, Cat looked every bit the goddess Kara believed her to be. An ethereal barefoot beauty, radiant in the moonlight.

Kara was at a loss for words. All Kara could do was stare at her new wife in awe. The second had seen Cat in the ceremonial robes, she knew what Cat had planned. She just couldn’t put into word’s yet how much the gesture meant to her.

Cat had set up a Kryptonian bonding ceremony.

Kara had given up the dream of having one years ago, after the destruction of Krypton, and yet here she was with the most perfect woman in the world, about to declare their love and devotion before Rao and the stars. Tears started to roll down Kara’s cheeks.

 “I don’t believe you’re dressed quite right for this, perhaps you should get changed” Cat broke the silence and with a smirk handed Kara a set of clothes like her own.

Still dumbstruck Kara used her super speed to change into her new attire.

Cat broke the silence once again, “Kara you gave me the perfect wedding, I only thought it would be fair for me to return the favor, I just hope I got everything right”

 “you did” Kara choked out between sobs.

“Are you crying, there’s no crying in Kryptonian bonding ceremonies!” Cat joked in her best Tom Hanks impression, while gently wiping away Kara’s tears, earning a chuckle from her new bride. “Now,” Cat said grabbing two identical bracelets, “I believe we’ll be needing these”

Kara took the bond bracelet in her hand and was amazed to find it was made of the traditional amarium which definitely couldn’t have been found on Earth.

“Cat how did you-”

she smiled shyly “I may have had a little help from the DEO”

“You’re amazing you know that?” this only caused Cat to blush more.

Cat cleared her throat and to Kara’s astonishment broke into Kryptonian

<< _Kara Zor-El may you take me in this life, and all those which follow, as your lover, as your partner, and as your equal. May Rao’s light smile upon our union so it may see no dusk. >>_

Kara reached for Cat’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

_< <Catherine Grant may you take me in this life, and all those which follow, as your lover, as your partner, and as your equal. May our union, like these bracelets which bind us, withstand the elements and the erosion of time>>_

_< <To the stars and back>>_

_< <To the stars and back>>_

With the ceremony complete Cat stood up on her tip-toes and claimed her wife's lips. It was a passionate kiss yet not rushed, for they both knew that they had all the time in the world.

* * *

FIN


End file.
